


Honor Paid

by lferion



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Original Work
Genre: Death Rituals, Epitaph, Gen, Grief, Inspired by Real Events, Poetry, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-15
Updated: 2000-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funeral rites observed from within</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor Paid

**Author's Note:**

> In memoriam Thierry P Sloan, 5 July 1957 - 10 Jan 2000.

O Toll the solemn bell; the black-clad line  
(Pale faced, white gloved, eyes bright with unshed tears),  
In stern salute and silence issues forth  
To lay to rest a brother, father, friend.  
No siren sounds but gleam the blue/red lights;  
White lamps that shine by day do signal serve  
To stop the busy flood a moment, two,  
And those, unknowing, bow, safe in sworn hands.  
Companions of the Shield pay last respect:  
Guard that which could not be preserved, and stand  
with stiff and formal gesture, all restrained,  
A Guard of Honor, ancient, hard and proud.  
Grey incense may salute the air; this rite  
Marks oaths as solemn bought and precious held,  
Gives to that shell of flesh, in honor, love  
And strength lends to the living left behind.  
Witness well and listen, as the bugle sounds:  
The Blue-Black and the Tan, the white and gold  
Now say farewell to sibling spirit fled  
Who was well loved, if yet so little known;  
They with swift slowness in procession go  
To mark Thierry's passing, and our loss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thierry was an officer of the Tucson Police Department - their uniforms are (or were then) blue-black, the squad-cars white and dark gold. The Oro Valley Police, where he lived & with whom his wife was an officer have tan uniforms.


End file.
